Khenra
The tall, lean and graceful jackal-headed children of Anubis are warriors by nature. The society of the Khenra is either, fight or die, and see Anubis in the afterlife. Once a great empire, now it lies buried in the ancient sands of Jakku Dah’ar, by the hands of disgraceful intrigue and subterfuge. The Gravekeeper's Descendants The Khenra strongly resemble their Zodiac patron of Anubis, the Hound, the Gravekeeper. Tall and gracefully built, the Khenra are natural athletes and for this have built their culture around physical conditioning and perfection of skill. Khenra are also born with a twin and develop strong, inseparable bonds with each other from a very young age and often never separate in life. Those born without a twin kill their twin in the womb, indicating their potential to be a wrecking force. Those which have twins, but one dies are scarred for life, like a part of them has been torn away, and so develop cold and calculating hearts. Dogs of War From young, the Khenra are trained in the pits of their village to combat any foe, as they are often raided or hunted by others that dwell in the deserts. They place heavy emphasis on honourable combat, forcing the idea that they are better than their opponent without the means of having to use tricks. They also see using weapons at a range as cowardly, only resorting to throwing weapons such as javelins. They prefer to be up close and personal with their foes, usually with a khopesh at their side. The few magics they do use are spiritual or enhance their physical capabilities. Entombed Empire The Khenra were once a feared and respected race all around the world, building the first real empire during the Age of Renewal. But has crumbled to scattered sands due to the rise of diabolical cults around the world. And the Khenra empire was slowly sickened from inside its internal ruling structure. Now many of the great cities they built lie entombed beneath the sands. They are mocked for their great fall from grace. Now they live in small village tribe no larger than a few hundred per. Khenra Names Khenra usually have a name and a title given to them by their weapons master when they are young. Their title represents the way they carry themselves or perform in combat, usually starting with “the”. Male Names: 'Akhom, Anen, Bek, Idu, Ipuki, Kawab, Khafra, Mektere, Nebetkta , Pawah Sabaf. '''Female Names: '''A’at, Amunet, Aneksi, Betrest, Hentie, Hetepheres, Ipwet, Joba, Kiya, Nebet, Rai. '''Title: '''Sharp Blade, Strong Strike, Cunning Bite, Swift, Guardian, Path Finder, Fired Heart, Angry Jaws. ' ' ' ''' Khenra Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Dexterity, Strength and Wisdom scores increase by 1. * '''Age. '''Khenra mature quickly, reaching adulthood in their early teens. Even without a violent death in the desert, Khenra rarely live past 80 years old. * '''Alignment. '''The Khenra society is built upon survival, using what they can to survive. Many are chaotic neutral. * '''Size. '''Khenra have lithe and athletic builds, standing at the same height as humans. Your size is medium. * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 35ft. * '''Khenra Weapon Training. '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, spear and javelin. * '''Khenra Twins. If your twin is alive and you can see your twin, whenever you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. If your twin is dead (or if you were born without a twin), you can’t be frightened. * '''Aware Combatant. '''Khenra are born in the battle pits of their homeland and are accustomed to being outnumbered. When two or more creatures are considered to be flanking you, they do not gain advantage on their attacks. * '''Anubis’s Fate. '''The patron of the Khenra watches over you and your allies closely. Whenever you or an allied creature within 30ft of you makes a death saving throw, you or the ally may add your Wisdom modifier to the roll. Additionally, you gain advantage on Intelligence (Investigation) and Wisdom (Medicine) checks when interacting with dead bodies or creatures. * '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common and Jakk’an.